Os Doze Zodiacais
by Gabi Delacour
Summary: Crossover c/Loveless "Me dê sua força daqui para frente. Nenhum laço será mais forte ou profundo do que aquele que nos une." O laço que os uniam era indestrutível, mas ao enfrenterem consecutivas batalhas, seria aquilo o suficiente? -fichas fechadas-
1. Fichas

['Crossover' com Lovelles]

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas um dia irá!! Digo... Saint Seiya não me pertence, cof cof. Vários dos dourados estão completamente fora das suas personalidades originais do anime, mas isso é porque eu sou meio incompetente mesmo, rsrs.

A idéia de criar fics com fichas não é minha! Eu não sei quem foi o gênio, mas todos os devidos créditos a essa pessoa! (XD XD)

* * *

Minha primeira fic, então não sejam muito críticas, tah?? "n.n

Gente, como eu percebi que esse 'prólogo' ficou praticamente um texto do Antigo Testamento, eu negritei as informação essenciais para os preguiçosos de plantão (como eu). Você vai entender melhor se ler tudo, mas também não vai ficar confuso se pular algumas partes...

~*~*~*~

Algumas explicações iniciais...

**Essa fic vai se passar no universo de um anime yaoi chamado Loveless, mas com os dourados como os personagens principais. A fic, no entanto, não será yaoi.**

**Para aquelas que já conhecem Loveless... **(ai ai, Soubi...) A fic vai manter diversos aspectos do anime como os duelos de feitiços, as lutas com 'fighters' e 'sacrifices', pessoas com orelha e cauda de gado. Então qualquer nome que vocês reconhecerem, foram tirados do anime, mas não necessariamente vão ter algum significado especial na fic.

**Para aquelas que não conhecem Loveless... (e vão conhecer agora XD) Aqui vai uma pequena explicação sobre o universo em que o anime acontece, tirada da Wikipédia:**

[...]

_Nesse momento é inserido o elemento místico do manga/anime, no qual determinados personagens, que foram treinados numa escola especial e são denominados por "fighters" e "sacrifices", lutam entre si numa batalha de feitiços, comandada pela força da palavra. Manipular as palavras de maneira adequada é fundamental numa batalha desse tipo. A batalha em si não é real, e sim moral: vence aquele que é mais determinado, que possui maior motivação e maior habilidade (mas é claro que algumas exceções acontecem e, em dados momentos da história, alguns acabam se ferindo de verdade, apesar de essa não ser a intenção inicial da disputa)._

_O "fighter" é o combatente, se alinha a frente numa batalha de feitiços e é aquele que utilizará as palavras para derrotar o adversário. "Sacrifice" é a pessoa a quem o fighter deve defender, aquele que sofre a maioria dos danos se o combatente não for eficiente com as palavras, e aquele que comanda o "fighter". "Sacrifices" e "fighters" devem ter o mesmo nome e é isso que determina e estabelece a ligação única que os une em pensamento e alma. __[nota da gabi: à parte do nome original de cada personagem, cada dupla de lutadores tem um 'nome verdadeiro' marcado em alguma parte do corpo. Por exemplo, no anime há a dupla 'Breathless', 'Sleepless' e 'Zero']_

_Ritsuka e Soubi __[nota da Gabi: esses dois são os protagonistas]__ não têm o mesmo nome, logo, não são aceitos como "fighter" e "sacrifice" legítimos. O verdadeiro nome de Ritsuka é Loveless, que significa "aquele sem amor". Soubi, por outro lado, se chama Beloved (que significa "aquele que é amado"), assim como seu antigo mestre, Semei. Por terem um nome diferente, o poder de Soubi é dividido pela metade e ele precisa utilizar o dobro da concentração e habilidade que possui para vencer uma batalha._

[...]

**Outro ponto importante na história que não foi citado na explicação à cima é o fato de que em Loveless, aquelas pessoas que não tiveram experiência sexual possuem orelhas e cauda de gato.** Ou seja, até você perder a sua virgindade, você vai ter um par de orelhas no topo da cabeça e uma cauda de gato. Todos possuem essa característica, mas nem todo mundo sabe usar feitiços e lutar.

Como no anime fica meio confuso sobre como alguém vira um _fighter_ ou _sacrifice, _na fic cada pessoa já vai nascer com essa habilidade e o seu 'nome verdadeiro' marcado em seu corpo como uma marca de nascença.

**Inicialmente as personagens podem ter conhecido as suas duplas e treinado as suas habilidades (o lugar de treinamento vai depender do seu par), ou ser completamente alheias ao mundo dos duelos, sendo introduzida a ele com o decorrer da fic.**

Um comentário a parte; a fic vai se passar em uma cidade qualquer do Canada. Isso não quer dizer que a sua personagem precisa ter nascido lá, só lembre-se de explicar na ficha o como e porque ela se mudou para esse país.

* * *

Sumário:

**Em um mundo em que, alheios aos olhos desatentos da sociedade, ferozes e magníficos duelos de feitiços são travados, uma organização é formada juntando os melhores duelistas com o intento de manipular esse singular poder para dominar toda a sociedade. A Sétima Lua tem aparentemente tudo para alcançar seu ambicioso objetivo: sete líderes ambiciosos e impiedosos cujas identidades são mantidas sob o mais absoluto sigilo; dinheiro; poder; exímios duelistas seguindo todas as suas ordens. É nesse cenário que misteriosos lutadores surgem, ameaçando romper com a hegemonia da tão poderosa organização. Intitulados somente como 'Os Doze Zodiacais', pouco se sabe sobre esses jovens. Quem serão eles? Quais serão suas verdadeiras intenções? Neste universo, onde a força da palavra é o poder, apenas de uma coisa é possível ter certeza: as coisas nem sempre são o que parecem.**

* * *

**_Fichas:_**

Nome:

Apelido:

Idade:

Data de Nascimento:

Local de Nascimento:

Aparência (Não se esqueça de colocar se a personagem ainda possui 'orelhas' e caudas):

Personalidade:

Maior Qualidade:

Maior Defeito:

Mania:

Ocupação (Estuda/Trabalha?):

Família:

História:

Par:

~*~*~*[Nos duelos]*~*~*~

Sabe da existência de duelos de feitiços:

Nome Real:

Lugar onde o nome está marcado (por exemplo, na palma da mão, no ombro, na face):

Status (_fighter_ ou _sacrifice_ – atenção especial aqui para o status da sua dupla! Em uma dupla não pode ter dois _sacrifices_ ou dois _fighters_):

Dupla:

Têm o mesmo nome:

Se não: Qual o nome dele; como vieram a lutar juntos e; onde está a sua 'verdadeira dupla':

Se sim: Já a conhecia e como se conheceram:

Como é a relação de vocês:

Aceita fazer parte definitiva dos vilões:

Aceita participar de cenas mais fortes (mais apimentadas, lutas mais violentas, esse tipo de coisa):

* * *

Finalmente.... À parte boa!!

_**Personagens Disponíveis:**_

Nome: Par Romântico / Dupla nos Duelos / Status (Nome Verdadeiro)

'Mocinhos', Os Doze Zodiacais:

Aioria: **Livre **/Marin / Fighter (Fearless)

Mu: **Livre / Livre** / Sacrifice

Camus_: _**Livre / Livre** / Sacrifice

Miro: **Livre / Livre** / Fighter

Aioros: **Livre / Livre** / Fighter

'Vilões', duelistas que trabalham para a Sétima Lua:

Saga: **Livre** / Kanon / Fighter (Endless)

Kanon: **Livre** / Saga / Sacrifice (Endless)

Máscara da Morte: **Livre** / Afrodite / Fighter (Faithless)

Afrodite: **Livre** / Máscara da Morte / Sacrifice (Faithless)

Shaka: **Livre / Livre** / Sacrifice

Shura: **Livre / Livre** / Fighter

Aldebaran: **Livre / Livre** / Fighter

Outras Observações Importantes:

1. **Não é obrigatório ter o mesmo dourado como par romântico e dupla nos duelos.** Como já foi explicado, lutar com alguém cujo nome é diferente do seu é considerado um 'taboo' e diminui a força do _fighter_ pela metade, mas pode acontecer dependendo das circunstâncias!

2. **Nem todas as meninas receberão papéis importantes.** Na verdade, eu planejo focar em 2, 3 meninas no máximo, do contrário a história ia acabar sendo uma verdadeira confusão. As outras escolhidas, no entanto, vão fazer sim diversas aparições pelo decorrer da fic.

3. **Sobre a posição de 'vilão'. Ela NÃO é definitiva, alguns dos dourados que no começo trabalham para os vilões da história podem (e vão) mudar de lado com o desenrolar de certos fatos.** Isso, porém, não se aplica a todos os dourados. Fazendo um spoiler básico: o Máscara e o Afrodite, por exemplo, vão continuar com os vilões até o (amargo, rsrs) fim.

**4. Aquelas que escolherem dourados classificados como 'vilões' (e que não trocarem de lado futuramente) terão uma participação relativamente curta, mas de extrema importância ao enredo. De qualquer modo, é melhor deixar avisado que elas VÃO ser derrotadas mais cedo ou mais tarde pelas protagonistas e algumas podem chegar a morrer, então escolham seus pares com cuidado, ok?**

5. **O Saga e o Kanon não poderão ser ambos escolhidos por uma questão de enredo.** Por exemplo, se o Saga for pareado com alguém, o Kanon ficará sozinho ou vice-versa. Não vou estragar a fic contando tudo o que eu tenho planejado pra essa dupla, mas acho que é melhor deixar avisado que a menina escolhida para ser o par romântico de um deles vai sofrer nas mãos do outro irmão ciumento (e muito XD).

6. **Se alguém fizer *muita* questão de ter o Aioria tanto como par quanto como dupla, eu posso, assim, criar um acidente incapacitando permanentemente a Marin (XD**). Já vou avisando, no entanto, que o par do Aioria vai ter muitos problemas com a Marin, ela servindo de _sacrifice_ para ele ou não.

* * *

Ufa, acho que é só (só???). Será que alguém teve paciência para ler tudo até aqui? Eu sei que eu pelo menos não teria. 'n.n Estou esperando pelas reviews de vocês! (Por favooor, mandem suas fichas, nem que seja por pela da autora desesperada aqui, tah???)

Beijinhos!

Gabi Delacour

PS – Se alguém não entendeu alguma coisa, ou achou que alguma parte ficou muito confusa, por favor, me mande uma PM que eu esclareço tudo na hora! Quem quiser me add no MSN também fique a vontade, mas estejam avisadas que eu quase nunca estou on. Meu endereço é: gabrielle_ssantos hotmail . com


	2. Escolhidas!

Geeente!! Desculpa a demora, esses dias têm sido extremamente corridos, segunda fase da FUVEST, natal, ano novo.... Enfim!

As fichas estavam ótimas, eu fiquei perdidinha tentando escolher... *morre*

Bem, finalmente, depois de todo esse tempo... Aqui vão as escolhidas:

**Kaylee Chanterenne**, 16 anos (_Pure-Petit Ca_t)

Par romântico: Miro

Dupla nos duelos: Miro

**Victoria Leigh Watson**, 16 anos (_Lilly Angel88_)

Par romântico: Aioros

Dupla nos duelos: Aioros

**Rajani Anju Lakshmi**, 20 anos (_Rajani Devi Lakshmi_)

Par romântico: Saga

Dupla nos duelos: Camus

**Catherine Crompton**, 19 anos (_Kitana-sama_)

Par romântico: Camus

Dupla nos duelos: Mu

**Samantha Who**, 18 anos () – _Eu mudei o nome real da Samanha de Fuyu pra Winter e o do Aldebaran de Aki para Autumn, tudo bem? Só para seguir o padrão em inglês dos outros nomes..._

Par romântico: Aioria

Dupla nos duelos: Aldebaran

**Mary Mouran**, 18 anos (_Iodes M. Malfoy_)_ – Deduração total, realmente!_

Par romântico: Shaka

Dupla nos duelos: Shaka

**Melissa Lawrence**, 17 anos (_AsianKung-FuGeneration_)_ – Só porque eu te amo, cada uma que você inventa... Tadinho do Shura, vai sofrer nas garras da Melissa, hehehe._

Par romântico: Shura

Dupla nos duelos: Shura

~*~*~*~

Eu vou ficar sem computador pelos próximos dias, mas o primeiro capítulo deve sair pelo menos até o próximo sábado... Eu espero... Provavelmente.

Obrigada por todas as fichinhas, elas realmente estavam maravilhosas! É uma pena que nem todas possam entrar, mas espero que ninguém desista da fic por causa disso... "n.n

Beijinhos!

Gabi Delacour


	3. Capítulo 1: Worthless

Primeiro capítulo, como prometido! Nem todo mundo apareceu, e não teve nenhuma interação com os dourados, mas espero não ter decepcionado ninguém, afinal, é apenas o começo (huhuhuhu). A minha idéia com esse capítulo era mesmo mostrar como os vilões da história são, e o que passa pela mente deles...

Também ficou ridiculamente curto, eu sei, eu sei.... Então, eu andei pensando, vocês preferem capítulos curtos, mas postados a cada uma ou duas semanas, ou capítulos mais longos, mas com mais demora na postagem?

Eu vou viajar semana que vem, então não vai dar para postar nada, mas pelo menos vou ter a semana inteira só para escrever o próximo capítulo.

[Placa: Pessoa que vai para a praia, mas se recusa a sair do apartamento e acaba por não fazer nada.]

Direi apenas que não me dou muito bem com o sol... Ou calor... Ou areia... Ah, enfim, será que alguém lê essas coisas que eu escrevo? Hehe, de qualquer maneira, por favor, me digam o que vocês acharam!

* * *

[**WORTHLESS**]

adj.

_1_.

Faltando em utilidade ou valor;

_2_.

Moralmente repreensível;

* * *

_** Capítulo 1. [WORTHLESS]**_

Muitos desejavam dinheiro, outros desejam status. Alguns queriam beleza e outros conhecimentos. Hades os considerava tolos, todos eles. Dinheiro, status, beleza... Coisas efêmeras, passageiras. Não, aquilo não o satisfazia. Ele queria o mundo. Ele teria o mundo.

Um sorriso sinistro formou-se em seus lábios. O papel à sua frente tinha uma estranha lista rabiscada.

_? (?-?)_

_Dreamer (?-?)_

_Fearless (?-?)_

_Hope (Em ativa - Localizado)_

_Wanderer (? – Localizado)_

_Breathless ( ? – Localizado)_

Com um aperto de seu punho, o relatório foi amassado e jogado no lixo aos seus pés. Que tentassem o impedir. Ele era Hades, ele tinha uma frota de duelistas à sua disposição. Esmagaria os vermes que ousaram a colocar-se em seu caminho e então... Então o mundo seria seu, finalmente.

As doze duplas intituladas Doze Zodiacais não iriam ao menos saber o que os atingiu.

***

O relógio da parede marcava cinco para o meio-dia. Horário exato da última vez que ela olhara. E da vez anterior. E da anterior a essa.

Quatro para o meio-dia. Com um pesado suspiro, Melissa forçou seus olhos escuros a se voltarem para a professora. A mulher roliça e de meia idade parecia tão desanimada com sua aula quanto os alunos. Sua voz saia arrastada e desinteressada e quando finalmente ela calou-se por poucos segundos a fim de apagar a lousa, um longo e sonoro ronco foi ouvido por todos. A educadora não se preocupou em acordar o aluno dormente.

Três para o meio-dia. A menina deixou sua cabeça cair contra a carteira, voltando seu olhar para o colega ao lado. Não lembrava seu nome, tampouco queria lembrar. Estavam abaixo de si, toda a escória daquela escola. Fez uma careta para o rapaz que tomava anotações em seu caderno.

Engomadinho de_ orelhas_, pensou com desprezo. Olhou feio para o relógio que ainda se recusava a avançar mais rapidamente. Estava abaixo dela também, seguir aqueles horários ridículos, mas a Sétima Lua a enviara ali para ficar de olho em duas duelistas provavelmente pertencentes aos Doze Zodiacais.

Hope e Wanderer, eram os nomes das duplas que ficara encarregada de vigiar. Como se ela tivesse algum idéia de quem integrava tais duplas. Aquela missão ridícula só servia para mostrar a incompetência dos líderes da Sétima Lua.

Eram vermes, tanto os inimigos quanto os companheiros da organização. Hades podia suportar. Isto é, aprendera com os anos a manter sua boca fechada perto do líder da organização. Os outros, mandaria todos para o inferno se tivesse a oportunidade. Todos menos ele...

Seu celular vibrou em seu bolso e Melissa sorriu ao ver o remetente da mensagem. Shura. Shura era o único digno de sua atenção. Claro, ele era _seu. _Seu fighter, sua outra metade, seu outro eu.

**Preste atenção na aula.**

**Não importa se você é superior.**

**Vamos procurar por eles hoje de novo.**

** Shura**

Seu sorriso se alargou um pouco mais. Ah, Shura a conhecia tão bem... Apertou as teclas com rapidez e mandou a resposta.

**Você não manda em mim.**

**Melissa**

O relógio marcara meio-dia. A aula havia acabado, estava na hora de caçar alguns ratos. Primeiro, claro, encontraria o fighter. Afinal, apenas juntos eram _Beloved_.

***

As duas mulheres caminhavam lado a lado pelo longo corredor da instalação subterrânea. As paredes impecavelmente brancas contrastavam com os trajes negros das duas. As luzes fluorescentes ajudam o ambiente, dando um efeito esbranquiçado à pele das jovens.

Elas estavam em silêncio, mas uma atmosfera confortável pairava no ar. Apesar de vestirem roupas semelhante, uma calça preta, com uma blusa e jaquetas da mesma cor, as duas eram opostos virtuais.

A moça à direita era dona de longos cabelos prateados, presos em um rabo de cavalo, e olhos azuis. A da esquerda, por sua vez, possuía cabelos negros até os ombros e olhos prateados. Formavam uma estranha dupla, digna de olhares, se houvesse mais alguém presente.

Não havia, no entanto, e as duas seguiam com a sua caminhada naquele silêncio cômodo. Suas caudas felinas moviam-se de acordo com o movimento de seus corpos de maneira elegante e graciosa.

Seguiram em frente por mais alguns minutos antes de alcançarem um pesado par de portas de magno. A moça de cabelos negros as abriu sem aparente dificuldade. Sorrindo para a outra, ela virou o corpo de modo a abrir passagem.

- Depois de você, Mary.

Foi agradecida com um singelo sorriso. Mary não era de falar muito, mas Samantha gostava da quieta companheira. Era muito mais agradável do que Melissa, por exemplo. A loira era infame por sua arrogância e até os companheiros da Sétima Lua evitavam a sua companhia.

- Essa cara de desgosto não combina com você, Sammy. – a voz baixa e grave da amiga a tirou de seus devaneios.

Samantha fez um gesto vago com as mãos, indicando que não era nada.

- Estou ansiosa para sair da Escola! – mudou de assunto, buscando melhorar o clima - Parece que faz séculos que não recebemos nenhuma missão!

Mary concordou com a cabeça. Samantha não se incomodou com o silêncio da amiga, as conversas da dupla consistiam basicamente dela falando e Mary escutando, de qualquer maneira.

- E deve ser algo grande, para mandarem nós duas, não acha? – ela não esperou uma resposta, saberia que não teria nenhuma – Você acredita que o Máscara da Morte e o Afrodite foram derrotados? E por uma colegial, ainda!

A moça de cabelos prateados deu com os ombros. Aquela informação também chegara a seus ouvidos, mas sabia reconhecer uma pergunta retórica quando ouvia uma. Um dos principais motivos que a levava a gostar tanto de Samantha era o simples fato que a morena não exigia que ela falasse vinte e quatro horas por dia. A amiga sabia que gostava de se manter em silêncio e respeitava isso.

- Hope, o nome da dupla que os derrotou. Foi o que Kanon me contou, pelo menos...

Passaram por outra porta, antes de se depararem com uma rampa. Estavam quase chegando à saída da base da organização Sétima Lua. A Escola, como também era conhecida. Ali, as duas juntamente com outros duelistas treinavam e se reunião para receber suas ordens.

- Tenho pena do Afrodite, ele é um cara legal... Já o Mascara da Morte fez por merecer, semana passada mesmo ele tentou arrumar briga com o Deba! Como se ele tivesse alguma chance contra o meu maninho.

Mary não conseguiu imaginar o italiano em uma luta corpo-a-corpo com o fighter de Samantha. Máscara de Morte podia ser feroz e sanguinário, mas Aldebaran tinha mais de dois metros de altura. A cena era surreal.

- É essa dupla que a Melissa recebeu ordens de vigiar? – Mary perguntou, lembrando-se subitamente que a companheira loira fora enviada para uma escola qualquer. Não tinha amizade com a menina, nem com Shura, então não sabia os detalhes da missão.

Samantha deu com os ombros. Sabia que Melissa fora transferida para uma escola perto dali, e só.

As duas seguiram o resto do trajeto mais uma vez em silêncio, cada uma perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. O fim do caminho chegou com uma grandiosa porta metálica. A direita estava um pequeno dispositivo com números e um espaço para reconhecimento de voz.

- Sou _Believer_.

- Sou _Winter_.

Senha posta e voz aprovada, a porta se abriu automaticamente. As duas avançaram sem olhar para trás.

***

O homem reclinou sua poltrona; o carro era espaçoso, mas horas na mesma posição estava começando a fazer com que suas pernas ficassem dormentes. Cruzou os braços e se remexeu um pouco.

O relógio no pulso marcava meio-dia. Soltou um suspiro e voltou a se remexer. Ficariam naquele carro por pelo menos mais uma hora antes que o alvo aparecesse. Descruzou as pernas.

- Kanon, se você não parar com isso nesse exato momento eu juro por tudo o que é mais sagrado que vou arrancar sua cabeça.

Kanon riu, voltando a cruzar as pernas.

- Saga, Saga... É por isso que você acha cabelos brancos todas as manhas no seu travesseiro, se estressar dessa maneira envelhece mais cedo, sabia?

O gêmeo preferiu ignorar o comentário provocativo do irmão. De acordo com a informação que lhes fora dada, a unidade fighter de Breathless morava no prédio que vigiavam. Aparentemente, o indivíduo fazia faculdade e só chegaria em casa mais tarde.

Se o fighter tivesse sorte, seu sacrifice estaria presente para duelarem. Se ele não tivesse sorte, então não teria muita chance em escapar. Perguntou-se que tipo de pessoa Breathless seria. Homem, mulher?

Só esperava que não se tratasse de alguma criança. Sabia que o irmão não se importaria em duelar com crianças, mas Saga tentava manter certos padrões. Franziu o cenho, observando o irmão estender as pernas em cima do console do carro.

Kanon e ele próprio eram tão iguais e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes... Tentou afastar o pensamento de sua cabeça. Não importava de uma maneira ou de outra. Os dois eram uma existência, dividida em dois corpos. Kanon era seu, e ele era de Kanon. Jamais se separariam, nunca, eram _Endless_.

***

Mascará da Morte virou o copo, ingerindo a bebida alcoólica de uma vez só. Tirou uma nota amassada do bolso traseiro e jogou sobre o balcão, acenando para o _bartender_ antes de se levantar. Varreu o bar com os olhos azuis. Entre bêbados para cair e bêbados jogando sinuca na porta do estabelecimento, não achou nada eu valesse da sua atenção.

Enfiou as mãos no bolso e trotou para fora, mantendo sua carranca mal-humorada de sempre. Checou o horário no celular: meio-dia. Soltou um meio rosnado, fechado o aparelho com uma força desnecessária. Não o quebrou, por sorte, ou Afrodite o comeria vivo.

Perguntou-se se deveria ligar para o sacrifice, mas rapidamente descartou a idéia. Afrodite odiava ser atrapalhado enquanto trabalhava.

O alvo. Seus lábios se crisparam um pouco mais. Um grupo de meninas que atravessava a rua mudou sua trajetória, assustadas com a expressão no rosto daquele homem. Máscara da Morte as ignorou, sua mente voltada para apenas uma palavra: Vingança.

Iriam se vingar daquela duplazinha de quinta categoria que ousara desafiá-lo. Hope, fora como haviam se apresentado. Riu com ironia, lembrando dos duelistas que há poucos dias atrás haviam o derrotado.

O fighter parecia mais um playboy de esquina, cheio de sorrisos e provocações. A sacrifice... Seu rosto se contraiu em fúria. A sacrifice era uma pirralha magrela que esquecera de tomar suas pílulas de manhã.

E apesar de tudo, foram derrotados. Ele e Afrodite. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentiu-se humilhado, sem saber o que fazer. Geralmente matariam seus adversários, ou os caçaria e destruiria suas vidas. O que fazer, no entanto, agora que o adversário parecia ter sumido?

Depois do fatídico duelo correu de volta para a Escola carregando seu sacrifice inconsciente. Sua prioridade era tratar Afrodite, vingança ficava mais doce de bem executada, de qualquer maneira. Não estava contando com a total e completa falta de informação da Sétima Lua com relação à Hope. Era como se os duelistas não existissem.

Não havia ninguém no sistema que batesse com a descrição que Máscara da Morte dera, ou qualquer duelista registrado sob o nome Hope. Não haviam passado pela Escola, mas então onde haviam aprendido a duelar?

Hades pareceu estar saber dos detalhes, mas apenas explicou brevemente sobre uma organização chamada de Doze Zodiacais. Fizera planos, emitira ordens e colocara a Sétima Lua inteira sob alerta. Achariam os idiotas que se ousaram se opuser a eles e os esmagariam.

Para Hope, Máscara da Morte tinha um plano especial. A menina ficaria em cargo de Afrodite, o sueco se divertiria com uma presença feminina... Enquanto ela durasse. Já o playboy, esse ele próprio se encarregaria. A primeira coisa a ir seriam os longos cachos loiros. Seguidos pelos olhos azuis, arrancados de seus soquetes. Lambeu os lábios, pensando nas maneiras possíveis de marcar aquele rostinho bonito.

O celular em seu bolso vibrou, o tirando de seu devaneio tão prazeroso. Era bom que fosse importante. Conferiu de quem era a chamada. Afrodite.

_- Máscara da Morte falando._

_- Sentiu minha falta?_ – o tom malicioso do sueco o fez sorrir, apesar do desagrado em ter sido interrompido.

_- Talvez, vai depender do que você tem para me contar, flor._

Do outro lado da linha Afrodite praticamente ronronou, continuando a conversa em um sussurro.

_- Te dou um beijo se você adivinhar qual colegial insolente decidiu matar aula justamente na minha loja?_

Afrodite era o dono e principal designer de uma pequena, porém famosa, loja de roupas. Não era raro adolescentes aparecerem por lá em horário de aula, mas pensar que justamente _aquela_ adolescente estava lá... Máscara da Morte abriu um sorriso sinistro.

_- Seria ter __**esperança **__de mais?_

Ironizou com o significado do nome dos duelistas que queria destruir. Afrodite riu, concordando com o fighter.

Máscara da Morte abriu um largo sorriso. Lambeu os lábios vagarosamente, adorava a sensação antes de realizar uma vingança tão esperada como aquela.

- _Segure-a, estou a caminhou._

Cortou a ligação, sem esperar por uma resposta. Podia imaginar a face indignidade de Afrodite por ter sido ignorado, mas não conseguiu se importar. Apertou o passo, quase correndo em direção ao metrô. Destruiria a menina e então usaria o que restara da sacrifice para atrair a outra unidade de Hope. E finalmente teria sua doce vingança.

Eram chamados de _Faithless_ por um motivo.

[ TO BE CONTINUED...]

* * *

_Spoilers para o próximo capítulo:_

Havia algo de estranho naquela loja. A presença de outro sacrifice ressonava por todo ambiente, mas a menina simplesmente não conseguia localizá-lo. Sentiu o coração acelerar dentro de seu peito.

Era tudo culpa de Miro, obviamente. Não estaria naquele lugar, primeiro de tudo, se o homem conseguisse conter seus hormônios e parasse de soltar cantadas baratas a cada cinco minutos.

***

- Não sei do que está falando... Shaka. O que realmente quer de nós?

O homem não respondeu, ou esboçou qualquer sinal que havia ouvido a pergunta. Seus olhos permaneciam fechados, a respiração calma e a face branca.

- Sou Shaka, mas você deve nos chamar de Believer.

***

- Direi isso apenas uma vez, então é bom que prestem atenção... Nosso nome é Endless.

O tom sádico que Kanon usara para proclamar aquelas palavras surpreendeu a dupla adversária. Aqueles gêmeos... Não eram pessoas a ser subestimadas.


End file.
